Scared
by Merisela
Summary: Hibari knew she was scared of mafia, of him since he belongs to one. So he didnt tell her, because he didnt want to lose her. But, when under attack by another mafia family, the truth comes out and she's taken...1896 with a slight 8096...One-sho


Hibari quickly ran into the dark ally, his girlfriend in hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting her back on the ground.

She didn't speck.

"Chrome?"

Her eyes began to water.

"I apologies." He whispered, backing her up to the brick wall.

She whipped a tear.

He kissed her forehead.

"I never wanted you to see that."

"You're one of them, aren't you?" she was sobbing now.

Why wouldn't she be?

Her life was just in danger.

"You're part of the mafia, aren't you?" she began sobbing on his shoulder, his hands securely around her waist. "You know how I feel about them…."

"I was going to tell you," he planted a kiss on her forehead "but then you told me that story about how you're parent were killed by a mafia family."

"I'm started to question u-us." She grips his shirt and he could feel her shaken.

She was scared.

"Don't say that,"

"_And you are?" the man stood behind the small woman._

_She turned slightly and smiled._

"_Chrome Dokuro," she smiled up at the man before turning around completely._

_Facing him._

"_I'm looking for Hibari Kyoya; do you know where I can find him?"_

"_I'm him," he simple answered._

_She kept smiling._

"_Well, I'll be your temporary assistant," she handed him her hand "just until Mr. Sawada gives me new orders."_

_He looked down at the hand._

"_Follow me," And he began walking, Chrome taking a follow "you got work to do."_

Hibari quickly grabbed her and place her behind him.

"Hibari Kyoya, how nice to see you again in this dark ally," the man appeared from the shadow.

Followed by ten other men.

"Did you pick this for your grave site? It's quit good if you ask me." He was smirking at him, his ring filled hand running through his hair.

Hibari looked around.

There was no way he could fight them himself.

Especial with his girl behind him.

"Now, who do we have here?" He snapped his fingers and one of his guards walked over to them, grabbing Chrome by the arm.

"Get away from her!" he yelled.

"Is she your girl?" the guard pushed Chrome to him "She's gorgeous, where you find her?"

He cupped her face.

She was shaking.

"Are you scared?" he asked her.

_Hibari sat in his office, reviewing the new list of criminals he most finish off._

"_Hibari?" the famine voice came from the door that was slightly opened. "I got your mail, requests, a notice from Sawada, and your coconut juice."_

_She giggled a bit with the juice._

"_Is something funny?" he asked plainly, his eyes not even looking up._

"_Nothing, Hibari." She smiled and walked over to the desk._

_She laid everything there._

"_Anything else?" _

_He didn't say anything._

"_I guess that's a no?" she smiled as he rolled his eyes. "I'll be in Yamamoto's office; he wanted to talk about me becoming his own personal assistant. He likes how I work and interact with everyone, it's flattering in a way, you know?" _

_Hibari's face didn't even change._

_It was almost like he wasn't even listening._

_But he was, she knows he was._

"_Call me for anything, Hibari." She smiled and leaned over._

_Kissing his cheek._

"_That's how I greet friends, do you mind?"_

_He didn't answer._

"_I guess not," she giggled, patting his back before leaving._

_When the door was shut, he touched the cheek that was kissed._

"Hibari!" he could he hear yelling, but he couldn't get up.

His body wouldn't allow him after the beating.

"Hibari!" her screaming was tearing his heart apart.

It hurt to hear this girl scream like that.

His girl for that matter.

And then, the screaming started to fade as they drove away with her in the car.

They took her.

The kidnapped her.

And he was bleeding from a gunshot wound and multiple kicks and punches on the floor.

Did he really just let them take her away?

"I found him!" he heard a man yell.

"Oh shit, his beating pretty badly!" another yelled as her felt his body being picked up.

"Gokudera, call Sawada!" yelled the men that picked him up.

"Yamamoto, what are you doing?" yelled another.

He turned around and ran to Ryohei, whom had Hibari.

"Where's Chrome?" he yelled at Hibari.

He was mad.

This was very unusual.

Wasn't he the one that's always happy?

"Stop, idiot!" Gokudera yelled from his spot, hanging up the phone "His on his way."

"_The office party is this Friday!" Chrome jumped from her seat with her laptop in her hand._

_Hibari glared over at her._

_And she sat back down, her smiled never fading._

"_Sorry, I'm just excited."_

"_To excited." He sighed._

"_Sorry," she blushed a little "So, Yamamoto asked me to go with him."_

_Hibari looked up at her._

"_I still thinking about it though," she blushed a bit more "I still hoping this other person asks me."_

_Hibari couldn't help but feel a vein pop._

_Who was this other man?_

"_If he doesn't, I guess I'll just dress super sexy and make him regret not doing so." She smirked up at him, his face clearly annoyed._

"_I'm thirsty." He simple said and she got up, walking to his little fridge at the corner._

"_Coconut juice, right?" She asked and he didn't answer._

_She brought the juice._

"_Are you going with anyone?" she asked._

"_I'm not going."_

"_Why not?" she was pouting "It will be so much fun!"_

"_I hate crowding."_

_She giggled._

_He glared._

"_Sorry."_

"_Yo, Hibari!" said a man as he walked into his office._

_Yamamoto._

"_Hey, Chrome!" he smiled down at the woman._

_She was blushing._

_Why was she blushing?_

"_Get out of my office." Hibari huffed, ignoring the 'yo' all together._

_He chuckled "Sure," he looked back over at Chrome "Can we go talk?"_

_He was smirking._

"_Yeap.!" She squeaked._

"What happened to Chrome?" Yamamoto was calmer now.

Thank goodness.

The other two guardians were there, including the boss.

"They took her." Hibari could only say as he covered his face. "I let them take her."

"Who took her?" asked Tsuna, the boss.

He looked upset.

"The Unki."

"Unki?" Gokudera questioned.

"It was a mafia from Hong Kong. I was assigned to eliminate the boss…" he stopped talking.

If he did his job, it would have never happened.

Chrome wouldn't have been taking.

"We'll find her," he laid his hand on his shoulder "I'll assign this to you four."

"Whatever you say, Boss." Gokudera quickly said.

"_You came!" the squeaky voice came from behind him. _

"_Of course I…." he stopped when he saw her._

_She was stunning._

_Her purple silk kimono with the sakura petal print, her long hair was let out, her lips were coated with a shiny gloss, and her ears, neck, and wrist were covered in gorgeous jewelry._

"_You like?" she asked, turning around once._

_He didn't answer._

"_I guess that's a yes." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "And just to let you know, you're the guy I was waiting for."_

_Hibari eyes were wide._

_She giggled before walking away to the other guest._

_She's gorgeous._

"We found their hideout," spoke a young woman from Hibari's office door.

Even though he still needed treatment, he refuses to stay bed written.

It was his job to find her.

Save her.

"And Chrome."

_He couldn't help but look at her as she danced with another man._

_Yamamoto._

_She was taunting him._

_He could tell._

_And it was working._

_So when he saw her whisper something to Yamamoto and then walk away, he made his move._

_She walked into the hallway._

_Taking her cell phone out._

_He walked over to her._

_She looked up and smiled._

"_Hibari_,_ wasn't expecting you here." she joked._

_And he smirked._

"_You're prettier when you're not frowning all the time." _

_He walked closer to her._

_He stood in front of her._

"_Are you trying to tell me something?" she smiled up at him._

_He got a bit closer._

"_It's almost like you're trying to kiss me?" he cupped her face. _

"_And what if I am?" he whispered._

"_Do it then." _

_Their lips locked._

_His hand on her waist,_

_Her arms around his neck._

"I will go with Royhie and take out the guards," Gokudera whispered.

They were by the walls of the hideout.

"You and Yamamoto will go to the head boss and kill him." He pointed to the stairs "Chrome is probably with the head boss or in a chamber. Either way, when we are done with all the Unki, we won't have any problems taking Chrome back."

They all nobbed.

"_Good morning, Hibari!" Chrome squeaked as she hung her coat._

_Hibari looked up, noticing she was walking a bit weirdly._

"_Are you alright?" he asked, getting up from his seat._

"_Just a little sore," she smiled up at him when he got in front of her. "But I'll be alright."_

"_Do you want to go home?" he asked._

_They sat down on his couch._

"_And not get to see your smiling face, I rather stay."_

_He smirked._

"_As you wish." And he kissed her._

She was there, clothes torn and hair a mess, standing next to him.

"I knew you will come back for your girl." He was smirking, grabbing her arm. "I don't need her anymore." He throws her at him.

"H-Hibari…" she began to cry in his arms. "H-he hurt me."

Hibari felt something snap.

He was going to kill.

But before he could his tonfu out, Yamamoto was already on a rampage.

"Get her out of here!" he yelled and he listened.

She was crying in his arms, her face nuzzled in his neck.

"H-Hibari…"

"I got you, Nagi."

_Chrome laid in his arms, her naked body feeling the aftermath of their night._

"_You want to know what I'm scared of?"_

_He didn't speck._

"_A mafia."_

_He felt guilty._

"_They killed my parents," she kissed his chest softly "and they almost killed me too."_

_Hibari kissed her head._

"_This guy named Alude; he saved me before they got to me."_

_Why did the name ring a bell?_

"_Will you save me if I was in trouble?"_

"_Of course." He whispered, turning so that he was on top of her. "I will never let anything happen to you." And he kissed her neck._

_She moans._

"The mission was a success, Boss, the Nuki were eliminated and Chrome was brought back alive." Gokudera reported, the other three stood next to him.

"Good job," he smiled at the four, "Where is Chrome?"

"She is being treated by your wife and mine." He looked over at Hibari.

-x-

After that, Chrome left, leaving Hibari by himself.

She said she didn't want anything to do with Hibari or the rest of the Mafia.

She was scared of them.

He couldn't blame her.

But why did she have to leave him.

He loved her.

He really did love her.

And she left.

It's been three months since she left.

"Hibari?" said a voice from his door.

"Yes?" he asked blankly, typing his report on his laptop.

"Someone is here to see you."

"Who?"

"A Chrome Dokuro." His fingers stopped.

He looked up at the woman.

"Send her in."

"Of course." And she walked off.

Was she really here?

"Kyoya?" it was her.

Chrome.

Smiling like she always use to do.

"Chrome."

"I'm sorry I left." Her eyes got water "I was scared, but when I left, I could only think of you and how much I missed you. I tried to come before, but I thought you might never want to see me again. Well, what I'm trying to say is that I want to try to make this work, even though I'm sca-oof" she was stopped by Hibari embracing her.

"I missed you so much, Nagi." He sounded like he was going to cry.

Chrome held on to him tightly.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**A/N: A long one-shot fot those 1896 fans! I'm like, in lub with the couple. **

**Review!**


End file.
